Precious Stones
by NColt
Summary: After a long day of dueling, Jaden retreats with Jesse to the later's room in the Obelisk Blue dorm. Though Jaden remains wide-eyed and bushy-tailed, Jesse hopes to end their night on a cozy note - complete with pillows and monster spirits. JadenxJesse fluff. Oneshot. T for coverage.


_Not a whole lot to say about this one. I re-entered a love for Yu-Gi-Oh! a few months back, and once I hit GX S3 I never turned back from this being my YGO OTP._

 _So here, have ridiculous amounts of Jaden and Jesse fluff. Southern accent Jesse because I find it cute, and the dub is how I watched the show. Canonically, this takes place sometime between early to mid S3, but it could quite easily just be an alternate universe that strays from the timeline, too. Up to interpretation. Enjoy!_

* * *

With a wide-arcing swing Jesse Anderson's dorm room door flew open, and through the frame stepped Jaden Yuki. The Slifer Red elite immediately threw up his fists, as if proclaiming his victory to the empty room.

"Man, that was one heck of a match. Did you _see_ that duel, Jess?" The brunette asked, taking a few steps inside before turning back, coveting a reaction. Following on Jaden's heels was another boy, one with teal blue hair and bright green eyes. The newcomer stared at the child-like excitement in Jaden's eyes, and couldn't help but feel giddy, himself.

"Well, seein' as I was the one there cheerin' ya on, I do believe I did." Jesse said with a smile, closing the door behind him and tossing his Obelisk Blue jacket onto his bed frame. "You pulled the same trick on that boy that ya pulled on me in our very first match. That Air Neos card a' yours is really somethin' else, Jay."

Jesse stretched out his limbs and gave a content sigh. He lazily flopped onto his mattress with a bounce, laying on his side to watch Jaden pace around the room, recalling moves from his last match and throwing an occasional punch for emphasis as he did.

"That one move where he pulled Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from his graveyard? That was so sweet! I've never even _fought_ that card before!"

"Yup, he did away with your Neo Space and your back row with that one."

"Honestly, I didn't know if I'd be able to pull back from that. If I hadn't drawn Air Hummingbird when I did, I might have been done for."

"Nah, no chance. I believed you could do it. Heck, if there's one thing I've learned, Jay, it's that you always pull through."

Jesse shot a wink, and Jaden fumbled for a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks, Jess. You know, when you're cheering me on, it really fills me with confidence." Jaden said, rolling Jesse's computer chair around and sitting on it backwards. "Well, I get filled with confidence whenever my friends cheer me on, too, but it's always been different with you, you know?"

"Well a' course, I'd sure _hope_ your boyfriend cheering ya on would make ya feel more confident."

A devious smirk crossed Jesse's face as Jaden reddened to the shade of a tomato.

"Aww, that's downright adorable, you still blush every time I say that word!" Jesse said with a grin, now a mirror image of Jaden's former excitement.

"I-I totally do not!" Jaden fabricated, using one foot to spin the computer chair around and away from Jesse's gaze. "It must be these really hot Obelisk Blue dorms, Jess. I am just sweating up a storm, sheesh. You should talk to Crowler about getting some better air conditioning units."

His grin sliding back into a smirk, Jesse leapt from his bed like a pouncing tiger. He wrapped both arms around the Slifer boy from behind, effectively pinning him to the chair. Jesse laid his chin on Jaden's head.

"Don't lie to me, Jay, I know _all_ your lil' tricks now." The blue-haired Obelisk cooed, his pearly teeth gleaming. "Besides, what's so wrong with bein' adorable? Ain't it my _job_ to find ya adorable?"

Jaden's blush thickened to that of a ripe cherry. He dared not risk looking silly trying to struggle - Jesse was stronger than him, and they both knew it. Instead, the Slifer tilted his head until Jesse re-positioned his chin to Jaden's forehead. Gazing up at his captor, Jaden took a deep breath and then let loose a goofy smile.

"Jess...are you wearing that awesome deodorant I really like?"

"Jay, you-hey now, don't you go changin' the subject on me like you always do!"

"Well you're the one with your pits by my face, man." Jaden said simply, sticking out his tongue at the stammering Obelisk. "Not that I mind, like I said, you smell great."

There was a moment of silence. Jesse gave his captured prey a scrutinizing look.

"I dunno if you're just bein' cute, or tryin' to sweet-talk your way out of my grasp, but fair warnin' - the later ain't gonna work."

"Wait, you don't _know_?" Jaden repeated, raising his eyebrows. "But I thought you said you know all my tricks now, Jess. What happened? Maybe we're _both_ liars, today?"

Jaden's innocent smile curled into a sly one, and Jesse's eyes flickered.

"Oh, that's it. Cute flirt or slippery weasel, I sure know what ya are, now, and that's a cheeky Slifer Red." Jesse said darkly, squeezing Jaden's chest a little more tightly and lowering his mouth to Jaden's ear. " _And do you know what happens to cheeky Slifers in my dorm room, Jay? They get their comeuppance!_ "

Without warning Jesse dug his fingers into Jaden's sides and began to wiggle them in all directions. Within moments Jaden jolted in place, rocking the chair to and fro as he began to stammer, and soon laughed outright. Before long the chair tipped over completely, and both boys were sent tumbling to the floor.

"J-Jess, what was _that!?_ " Jaden exclaimed, scrambling to get up. "You know I'm deathly ticklish!"

"You don't say, I had _no idea_ , Jay, it's not as if that was the _point!_ "

Just as Jaden got to his feet Jesse pushed his way past his fallen chair and grabbed the Slifer's foot. Down Jaden fell once more, being dragged back towards his fate.

"J-Jess, let's talk about this, okay?" Jaden pleaded on his back, desperately trying to use his elbows to pull himself away. "We both said some silly things, why don't we go grab some grub in the lunch hall, together? Or you can help me work on my deck! I bet you and Ruby could help Winged Kuriboh and I on some really great new ideas!"

Jesse wasn't listening. Having gotten to one knee, he pulled the slightly smaller boy along the floor in one swift motion, until Jaden lay directly beneath his form. Eclipsed by Jesse's shadow, Jaden forced a smile that Jesse returned, only ten times more sinister.

"Hey Jay, remember how I said it's my job to find ya adorable?"

"...yeah?"

"Right now, all freaked out and nervous like ya are? You're _super_ cute right now, Jay."

"Oh, thanks...I think."

"No worries. Just thought you should know."

"Well, again, thanks."

"Oh hey Jay."

"Yeah?"

"One more thing."

"Huh? What's tha-whaahhahaahaa!"

Jesse's fingers bypassed Jaden's shirt this time. Jaden tried to jerk his knees to his chest to shield himself from the merciless onslaught, but Jesse had already sat on his legs. Having perfectly captured his prey at last, the bluenette watched with amusement as Jaden laughed, squirmed and outright writhed from a mere five fingers skating across his belly.

"I play _'Five-Fingered Torture Device'_. You lose a lungful of air every turn."

"V-very funny, Jess!"

"When _'Jesse Anderson'_ is on the field and _'Five-Fingered Torture Device'_ is played, all cards named _'Jaden Yuki'_ cannot attack or change their battle positions."

"K-Knock it o-off, Jess! C-Come on!"

"Hey Jay, I'm an _Obelisk_ and I'm _Tormenting_ you."

"I-I'm a _Slifer_ , J-Jess! I-I've heard that o-one a million times! Gonna need some o-original material!"

"Ouch. Well _that's_ not too kind of ya to say. You know, I got _another_ _'Five-Fingered Torture Device'_ in my hand. Maybe I oughta play it."

"O-Okay, okay! I t-take it back! You're hilarious! I give! Uncle! Boyfriend! W-Whatever you want me to say!"

Jeese's hand withdrew at last, and Jaden's erratic breathing gave way to a deep breath. As the Slifer boy sat up to regain his composure, Jesse took the opportunity to ruffle his hair.

"Well alright then, Jay. All is forgiven."

Jaden coughed and ran a hand over his hair, giving the playful Obelisk a glare. "Gee, thanks, Jess."

Standing back up, Jesse picked up his fallen chair before flopping upon his large, feathery bed again. Once more he watched Jaden closely, finding a reason to smile even as Jaden simply took another seat in the restored chair. And though it far lessened, a blush had remained strong on Jaden's face for several minutes now, persistent even after his laughter fit had ended.

"Alright, so...now what?" Jaden eventually asked, breaking the silence.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, I doubt you invited me over just so you could tickle me." Jaden reasoned. "Wanna go do something? Practice duel? Go on a walk, or maybe take a swim?"

Jesse let out a sigh, chuckling as he rolled onto his back. "Man, Jay, where you get all that energy is beyond me. You've been duelin' all day, and that last one was a real intense fight, too, and you're tellin' me you're _still_ itchin to go? I mean I'm a pretty active guy but even I can't compare."

Jesse picked up on Jaden's confused look in his peripheral. "What I mean is I didn't invite ya over to hang out n' go do stuff, so much as I invited ya over to stay the night with me. I wanted to take it easy tonight with ya, Jay, if that's okay."

Jaden cocked an eyebrow. "Take it easy? Says the guy who just about killed me."

Jesse turned his head, challenging Jaden's eyebrow with one of his own. "Don't you go blamin' me, you forced my hand with your sass, Jay."

"Heh, fair enough, I guess." Jaden conceded. "But at any rate, Jess, if you're beat and just wanna hang that's fine by me. But if we're gonna chill here did you have anything specific in mind? Do you wanna go over our decks, together? Watch a movie? Play some video games?"

Jaden leaned forward, eagerly awaiting a response. Jesse gripped hold of a plush pillow just above him and maneuvered it under his head. He furrowed his brow in thought.

"Well, I certainly don't mind any'a those things, but to be honest Jay it is gettin' kinda late, and I'm thinkin' this pillow feels real nice right now."

Jaden's eager expression collapsed. The Slifer crossed his arms. "Hold on, Jess. You're not just gonna pass out on me, are you? You just said you wanted to hang out."

Jesse gave Jaden a warm smile. "Well I do, Jay. I love spendin' time with ya, you know that."

"Alright then, I'll bite, why are you already clamped around your pillow then, looking ready to snooze?"

Jesse's smile evolved into a grin. "Well it's true I said I wanted to take it easy and relax, but I never said I wanted to relax by myself."

Jaden tilted his head. Jesse scoffed and shook his.

"Ya know what, Jay, just get over here. I'll show ya what I mean."

Though visually perplexed Jaden did as he was told, getting up from the chair and venturing over to the luxurious bed. Once there he removed his Slifer jacket, tossing it on the opposite bed frame that Jesse's jacket occupied. As Jaden hopped and bounced onto the bed, Jesse cocked an amused eyebrow.

"You know you're allowed to take at least your shoes off too, doofus."

"Whoa, name calling? Are we roleplaying our friends, now? Because if you're gonna be Chazz then I call Hassleberry."

Jaden kicked off his shoes and joined the Obelisk boy by the head of the bed. While Jesse laid comfortably in a fetal position, head pressed into the folds of his pillow, Jaden laid on his back next, head resting in his hands as he stared up at the lavishly decorated ceiling.

"Hey, Ruby? You can come on out now, little buddy." Jesse called out suddenly, not even lifting his head from his pillow. Jaden curiously glanced around the room, but could find nothing. But upon looking towards Jesse again Jaden saw something glimmer. A bright red orb at the end of a tail hovered just behind Jesse's back.

"There ya are. C'mere, Ruby, time for bed."

At the sound of his voice, Ruby's red eyes and two pairs of floppy ears perked up from the bridge of Jesse's back. With a few content chirps the monster spirit climbed up Jesse's side and made it's way upwards, coming to rest on the pillow above Jesse's head. There it circled itself like a cat and came to settle in a ball, curling its tail around itself.

Jesse shot an uncertain glance at Jaden. "To be honest with ya Jay, I had hoped my little onslaught woulda tuckered ya out a bit, but that plan didn't turn out too well."

Jaden watched the Obelisk with newly rapt attention. Jesse fluffed his pillow and gave a loving glance towards Ruby, who was already sleeping peacefully.

"I just thought it might be nice to not have this gargantuan bed just to Ruby and I, for once." He continued. "I remembered how much ya love to take naps so, figured sleepin' must be a close second to duelin' for ya. If you ain't tired that's fine, but, maybe you'd be up for humorin' me? Maybe just for a minute?"

As Jesse's intentions finally became clear Jaden's blush returned for a third act. The brunette absently rubbed his arm, unable to avoid Jesse's warm, inviting green eyes.

"Oh. I uh, sure! Yeah, that's cool..."

"You sure? I hope I'm not weirdin' ya out or nothin'."

"Oh, not at all, Jess! I mean, I admit, I've never really tried cuddling as a way to chill, before, except maybe with my pillows." Jaden babbled, his cheeks fully tinted. "But you're definitely right about one thing - hit the nail on the head, actually. The only thing that beats a good duel is a good duel in a nice dream. Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself, Jess."

Jesse's eyes glinted, as did his face light up. "You're darn right, I do. So what are ya waitin' for? Get over here, ya goofball."

Jesse sat up, doing his best to not disturb Ruby in the process, and invited Jaden with a gentle nod of his head. The Slifer slid over from his modest edge of the bed and sat in Jesse's lap, soon feeling those same strong arms from earlier wrap themselves around him, pulling him closer. He felt Jesse's chest to his back, and Jesse's chin to his head, and a sense of contentment immediately filled Jaden from head to toe. A warm aura had enveloped him, an aura of not just warmth but of safety.

"Well, how about it? Pretty comfy, huh?" Jesse inquired with a whisper.

"I gotta admit, when you're right, you're right." Jaden replied, closing his eyes and letting his muscles relax in Jesse's firm embrace. "You North Academy guys sure know how to keep warm."

Jesse lightly chuckled, exhaling a current through Jaden's hair. "Snug as bugs. And I'm also willin' to bet I make a comfier pillow than what ya got at your dorm."

It was Jaden's turn to chuckle. "No arguments, here. You smell great, you keep me from rolling around in my sleep...I'm sold."

"Don't forget, I can be your alarm clock, too." Jesse added with a smirk. "I know how bad ya are with gettin' that bed head of yours out the door in the mornin'."

Jaden pressed his head into Jesse's neck a little more tightly. "Oh, man, you're gonna make me _get up on time_? Like, even for _class_?"

"You got it." Jesse replied, running a palm up and down Jaden's chest, playing with the folds of his shirt. "C'mon Jay, what kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn't make sure you're always at your best?"

Jaden sighed, watching Jeese's fingers twirl the edge of his shirt, flashing part of his stomach. "Well, that's sweet and all Jess but, man, talk about a bummer. No sleeping in? Do I still get weekends, at least? _Please_ tell me I still get weekends."

"Well, I dunno..." Jesse trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the air. Jaden turned his head, fishing for a reassuring look.

"Oh _come on_ , Jess, you've _gotta_ give me weekends, at least! That's prime quality sleep time, right there!"

Jesse giggled, squeezing Jaden's sides just long enough to elicit a surprised yelp. "There ya go bein' cute again. Alright, alright, how can I say no to that? I suppose you can be lazy on the weekends, long as I can be lazy with ya."

"Well of course!" The Slifer replied. "What good is a lazy day if you can't be lazy with the people you care about?"

Though the crystal chandelier lights remained on, neither boy seemed to care. Jesse nuzzled his face into Jaden's hair and closed his eyes, perfectly content to stay there. And as seconds turned to minutes their casual banter died down, as sleep began to creep upon both of them.

It was amidst this comforting silence that a familiar, echoing chirp came from just behind the boys' heads. Floating into view was a pair of large brown eyes, watching Jaden and Jesse like a pensive owl.

"Well howdy there, Winged Kuriboh." Jesse whispered in a warm tone, unearthing his mouth from Jaden's head just enough to speak. "I suspect ya'll sensed Ruby come over, huh? We're all settlin' in for the night. You're mighty welcome to join us if ya like."

Winged Kuriboh gave another high-pitched chirp, acknowledging the invitation. It hovered over in front of Jaden, coming to a landing just in front of his chest. Once there it tucked it's white wings against its form, making a nest behind Jaden's laying hand.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Oh, hey Jay, thought ya mighta fallen asleep on me already. What's up?"

Jaden's head pivoted upwards, and so too did Jesse remove his chin. Jaden's deep brown eyes connected with Jesse's jeweled green ones.

"Nothing, really. It's just, I'm really glad we met, Jess. I can't picture life at Duel Academy without you, and, after these past few weeks, I _definitely_ can't imagine my life without you."

At last it was Jesse's turn to blush. The Obelisk grinned a wide grin, lovingly squeezing the smaller boy with all his might.

"Aww, ain't you sweet! I love ya too, Jay."

" _Ack!_ Too tight, Jess! _Too tight!_ "


End file.
